wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyranada Sur'randar
Tyranada Sur'randar is very gaunt, thin, and tall. Her hair is cut very short for management purposes, and she can generally be seen wearing very elegant and garrish clothing. Her eyes are slightly reddened and bloodshot from working so far into the Necromatic arts, so she's payed off a mage to enchant her eyes blue. She is one month pregnant. Background Tyranada was the best, even from birth. She was second to her sister, Psyra Sur'randar, but wouldl always steal the spotlight from her poor sister by showing off her growing skills in Fire and Shadow, the Sur'randar's trademark. Psyra's skills lied only in that of training animals and bows, and was cast aside as a disgrace to the Clan's name. At 10 years, Tyranada accedentally burned Psyra's entire arm with fel-fire, giving her a scar that darkened to resemble a tattoo. In her rage, Psyra shot Tyranada in the shoulder with a homemade arrow. Their parents immediately took action; Psyra was disowned. At 14 years, Tyranada summoned her first imp-demon, Karrin. The sheer power this young Warlock felt egged her on to do the unthinkable; kill her family. Swift and precise, Karrin did the job and burned the remains. This was Tyra's first step into her decent to madness. By 20, Tyranada had become known in her home town of Tarren Mill as a scourge and disgrace. She had begun stealing, doing time, fighting, and had killed one person in jail. She managed to stay in the homely little town-turned bad 'til 21 with manipulation, and learned the trick of the trade in gambling. 4 years later, Tyranada was met with her first level 10, (out of 40) Demon; a Voidwalker. Quick to tame the raging demon, the Warlock established new rules for the shadow-entity; kill or be hurt, hurt or be punished, punish, or be killed. Now 31, Tyranada enjoys a happy life with her level 30 demon-skill, unrivaled manipulative skills, trashy gambling sense, evil friends and boy-toy's she picks at random. Although obviously insane, her ideals are based on a grounding rule she discovered she had a while back; innocent until proven guilty. She is, by definition, Chaotically Good, but will generally do whatever it takes to fufill her needs, (though those needs tend to gravitate towards nobel causes). Recently, she's discovered draining someone's soul for a moment can erase their memories of the past hour. She has also learned that it is possible to heal someone using her Health Funnel spell, but taking said damage in their place. She's blonde, and a drunkie, but beneath all the happy-go-lucky girl she's made out to be, Tyra is a devious mastermind. She hates to lose, and generally makes somebody pay for it. Tyranada has dug deeper into the Necromatic arts than she ever dreamed of, but at a cost; her body is steadily deteriorating from the constant manipulation of the undead, and proximity to death itself. Involvement Tyranada isn't anyone special, though most people in Silvermoon tend to cringe at her name. She's a regular at the Silvermoon Inn, and is almost always seen with a mug in hand. Strategy Tyranada can be taken down by insulting, public humiliation, small cuts, or loss of money. She generally acts before she thinks, and will likely respond to most threats with, "I'll blow your face off." Quotes "Cool story." "I like that!" "Ouch, THAT wasn't supposed to happen!" "What did you call me?!" "I'll likely kill you later." "DRINKS!" Trivia See also External links